User blog:Toad12284/Custom World - Summoner World
Summoning World is a world of summoning different heroes in the main phase and putting it back to the deck in the end phase! Powerful in terms of stats and skill. This world is based off the game Brave Frontier (Except Spells) (Changes to names are made to make it shorter) 'Core Cards' ---- Summoning Gate 0/0/0 (Item) - At your main phase, look up for one monster from the top 10 cards of your deck then call it to the left or right without paying it's Cost and in the end of the turn, destroy the card - This item cannot be destroyed by your opponent - You may equip 2 items at the same time 'Monsters Size 3' ---- 'Royal Edge God, Darvanshell' 6000/2/8000 Cost: Pay 3 Gauge & Put 2 cards to this card's soul (Counter)"Flaming Shield": You may discard this card from your hand during an opponent's attack, if you do, nullify the attack! (Soulguard) 'Fallen God of Creation, Maxwell' 15000/4/15000 Flavor Text:"Humans are mere mortals who have not learn our secrets, they deserve death" Cost: Pay 6 Gauge "Genesis": Pay 4 Gauge and destroy all cards in your opponent's field "Endless": When this card is placed on the center,you may pay 5 gauge then all of your opponent's cards get -20000 Defence and - 5 Critical "Judgement": If one of your opponent's card's defence is 0, put it into your opponent's drop zone 'Fallen God, Cardes the Maleovent' 8000/3/10000 Flavor Text: "Patethic challengers! Prepare to die!" Cost: Pay 4 Gauge "Demonic Heal": When this card enters the field, you gain 4 Life" 'Monster Size 2' ---- 'Holy Knight, Will '''5000/3/5000 Flavor Text:"Strike! Crushing Light Meteor!" Cost: Pay 1 Gauge and ut the top card of your deck into this card's soul (Soulguard) 'Ice Tower, Tesla 3000/1/7000 Flavor Text:"Systems all green, ready to launch." Cost: Pay 3 Gauge "A.G.P": Damage dealt during your opponent's turn is reduced by 3, this skill ignores "the damage cannot be reduced." 'Azure Blade, Lucina '''6000/3/3000 - Vanilla Card - 'Monster Size 1 ---- 'Phee '''3000/2/3000 Flavor Text:"Don't judge a book by it's cover, that includes me" Cost: Pay 3 Gauge Torture:"Choose an item from the drop zone and equip it without using it's call cost and give it "This card can attack even if there is a monster on the center area", (Pentrate) and "This card's attack may not be nullified" until the end of your turn 'Devil Fish, Pirafuru 4000/1/2000 - Vanilla Card - 'Red Shadow, Oboro '''4000/1/1000 Cost: Pay 2 Gauge "Ninja Arts: Blade Drop": This card can attack your opponent even though there is a monster in his or her center area (Move) 'Spells ---- Fujin Potion Cost: Pay 2 Gauge - You may use a monster's ability without paying it's cost Defence Potion - Add 2000 Defence to a monster until the end of turn 'Items' ---- Undying Armor of Nagnes 1000/1/6000 Cost: Pay 1 Life Sword of Alma '6000/2 Cost Pay 2 Gauge (Pentrate)(Double Attack) 'Impacts ---- Triple Crush, Fliegen Kritcsh Zerstöre Cost: Pay 4 Gauge and Pay 3 Life (Set) - You may only cast this card when your life is 4 or less, your opponent's hand is more than 3 and your opponent has 5 Life or less - Deal 2 Damage on your opponent's Main Phase and End Phase and deal 1 damage on your opponent's Battle Phase - This card cannot be destroyed Tell me what you think guys! Category:Blog posts